This invention relates generally to single input handle movement control of two output motions, as for operating mechanical push-pull cables connected to transmission elements (for example, valve spools). More specifically, it concerns an automatic locking of the input handle, when the handle is placed in a selected neutral position.
There is need for simple, effective manually actuated transmission controls in which inadvertent movement of the input handle into forward or reverse drive position is prevented. Further, there is need for reliable and improved mechanism, as described herein.